Can't Be Without You
by xoCreativeStarzzxo
Summary: Its not really Channy its really stemi. Demi and Sterling broke up and he gets a new girlfriend and Demi can't stand it. Can she win him over? Summary Sucks! My first fanfiction!
1. C1 Heartbroken

A Stemi Story

Demi's POV:

I was sitting in room, on the computer, logging in to my FaceBook account. I went to my best friend Miley's page to see her status update which was "Havin' fun at my cousin's BBQ wishing my best friends Demi and Taylor were here " I smiled at her update. Then, I looked at our other best friend Taylor's status update which was "Is in Nebraska having a miserable time with the rentals' and the elderly and knows if she was back Malibu she'd be with her besties at the beach!" I laughed and added a comment saying: "Lol the elderly? We miss you too TAY TAY!" Then I checked my ex Sterling's page and his update was "Surfing with the guys.. Missing 'her'." Aww he missed me that quick? Truth is I missed him too even though we just broke up we still loved each other! But then my excitement kind of faded when I saw his update before that said "Hanging with my girl at Shelly's having an awesome time! " We didn't hang at Shelly's yesterday. I went to his profile and I sighed as I looked his relationship status which was : In A Relationship with Selena Gomez. He was already in another relationship? We just broke up! I clicked on this 'Selena Gomez' to see her profile. She was pretty. Crap I thought. She loved to act, sing, and she loved dancing. Wow. She was 'In A Relationship' with Sterling Knight. This made me cry. He picked a cool girl. Then I looked at my phone buzzing. It was Tay. "Hello?" "Hey girly! What's up?" "Code Blue." "Hold on I'm calling Miles!" "Miles?" "Hey Tay Tay! Hey Dem! What's up?" "Code Blue is up." "Omg what is it this time?" "Sterling is in a relationship already." "No way!" They both said. "How do you know?" "FACEBOOK told me." They checked their accounts. "Dem. We're so sorry! We both wish we could be there!" "Its ok." It was ok because they were always there for me. "Hey guys I'm getting another call. Call you back." "Bye Dem we love ya!" "Love you guys too bye!" I switched the call. "Hello?" "Hey Demi what's up?" It was Sterling! Why was he calling me? "Hey um Sterling.. what's up?" "I was just wondering if you wanted to go get some smoothies you know as friends?" "Uh sure.. What time?" "I'll pick you up in about 10 minutes." "Ok bye." He was taking me out for smoothies? Maybe to talk? I got ready and I heard Sterling pulling up and walked out the door. "Hey Demi!" He hugged me, gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek, and opened the door for me. "Hey Sterling. Where are we getting smoothies?" "Planet Smoothie." And that was it. The whole ride was silent until we got to Planet Smoothie, ordered our smoothies, and sat at a booth. I started a conversation. "So um I saw on FaceBook your in a relationship with Selena Gomez." "Yeah we met last week at an art museum." Wow she likes art to? Is she secretly Super Girlfriend type? "Oh.. " I didn't want to say it but it sort of came out. "So quickly after our breakup." I sighed. I shouldn't brought it up. I don't know if I want to hear his reply. "Oh yeah. Well it sorted of just happened. I didn't mean to make you jealous or anything." He thought I was jealous? I knew I shouldn't have asked that question. "Oh no I'm fine! I'm happy for you!" Biggest lie ever. "Oh great! Have you moved on yet?" "Uh no." "Oh I shouldn't have asked that." You think? "Um no its ok I guess. I mean we just broke up so I haven't been um looking." "Oh yeah." I saw the door open and yes 'Selena' walked in. "Hey Sterling!" "Hey babe!" He kissed her like I wasn't even there. My heart cracked. "I gotta um go!" "I ran out crying.


	2. C2 Sterling's Girlfriend

A Stemi Story

Demi's POV:

Once I ran out ,like an idiot, I realized Sterling was the one who drove me here and I didn't want a ride from him either. So, I walked home. It was cold so I was shivering. Finally, I made it home raged and angry! How could he just practically make out with her right there in my face? I mean a little peck ok but c'mon it was a make out kiss! I ran up the stairs totally ignoring my mom and grandmother and literally almost pushed my brother down the stairs. What did you expect? I was freakin' mad! I leaped onto my bed sobbing when I heard my laptop make a Face Book alert sound. It was Debby. What did she freakin' want? She said 'Hey lets video chat!' I wasn't in the mood but before I could reply she had already made her request. I couldn't ignore it.

"What Debby?"

"Hey.. have you been… crying?"

Crap she noticed.

"No! What do you want?"

"I just wanted know if you wanted to go to the mall with me?"

"I'm not really in the mood Debby."

"Pleasee! I really need your opinions!"

I hated when she did that. I couldn't say no.

"Ok fine! I'll meet you at the mall."

"Ok yay! See you there!"

And she clicked off. I cleaned my face up and trotted downstairs. "Mom I'm going to meet Debby at the mall." "Have fun!" I walked out to my car and drove off. I turned on the radio and 'You Belong With Me' was playing. I didn't want to hear any love songs, so I changed the station and Katy Perry's 'California Gurls' was on. Finally I got to the mall and saw Debby getting out of her car. I ran to catch up with her.

"Oh Dem hi!"

"Hey Deb."

"I can't wait for your opinions!"

"Yeah."

Debby is my sister. When my mom and dad split, my mom took me and Jake and my dad took Debby. One thing I love about my parents not together, is that both vowed they wouldn't remarry or date any other people. My parents are very good friends actually. That's why my life isn't very complicated thank God. The first store we went to was 'Pink'. Debby bought some stuff and then we went to 'Journeys.' Debby wanted some new shoes and a new handbag. She offered to buy me some shoes too. Debby was nice. I love her. I couldn't ask for a better sister. As Debby was looking around, I sat on a bench and browsed at some shoes by me when my eyes spotted Sterling and …. Yes Selena. Shoot.

"Debby we should go!"

"Why? We just got here!"

"We should go to the food court for some frozen yogurt!"

Nevermind. I shouldn't leave for my selfish reasons.

"Uh never mind you go ahead and look around some more."

"Hey Demi!"

Sterling saw me. Shoot.

"Uh hey Sterling."

"You ran out so fast I didn't get to introduce you."

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that."

"This is my girlfriend Selena Gomez."

Like I didn't know that .

"Nice meeting you. I'm Demi Lovato. I'm his ex girlfriend."

Why in the heck did I say that?

"Nice meeting you Demi!"

Debby walked up.

"This is my sister Debby."

"Nice meeting you Debby."

I never told Debby that me and Sterling broke up and she yelled right there.

"Why in the h*ll are you holding hands with that girl? And your girlfriend is standing right here? Dem how can you stand this? This-"

I cut her off before she could dare finish that sentence.

"Excuse us!"

"Dem how can you just stand there and be so calm?"

"Debby me and Sterling broke up!"

"What? When?"

"We broke up two weeks ago!"

"Oh I'm sorry Dem! I didn't know!"

"Its ok. I didn't get a chance to tell you. Now lets go back."

We walked back over. Sterling and Selena looked like someone just slapped both of them.

"Guys I am so sorry! I didn't know! I swear!"

"It's cool. So you guys want to come to the food court with us?"

"No!"

"Sure!"

"I mean um Debby is still looking for shoes!"

"I've already made my purchases! Lets go!"

"Cool we'll meet you there!"

Cool we'll meet you there! Ugh I mimicked in my head. I shouldn't be mad at this girl. Sterling is the one who broke my heart. But she's the one who stole him. Ugh stop! You don't know this girl!

"Ok lets go."

Selena and Sterling found us a table and me and Debby went to get the yogurt. While we were waiting in line I turned around to see Selena and Sterling making out at the table. My heart cracked so hard I thought it stopped beating. I tried to control them. I tried to hold them in but they streamed out faster then a racecar. I started crying. People were looking at me but I didn't care. Debby must've saw me crying because she asked:

"Dem what's wrong?"

"I need to go to the restroom."

I ran out and looked back to them they were kissing even more than before. I started sobbing and I ran to the restroom as fast as I could, went in a stall, and sat on the toilet crying and sobbing.

**Hoped you liked this Chapter! Notice how I made Debby Ryan Demi's sister and Jake T. Austin their brother? Lol! Hahahaha. Sterlena? Demi doesn't like it and Debby almost started swearing lol. I use to didn't really like Debby but her movie made me like her! 16 wishes I can't wait for it! Sterling is kind of a jerk but anyway I'll stop talking. Reviewwww! And subscribe for the next chapter! Xoxo –Creative Starzz**


	3. C3 Demi Gets A Date

A Stemi Story

Demi's POV:

I was in the restroom crying my eyes out when I heard someone come in. "Dem? Are you ok?" It was Debby.

"Yeah I'm fine!" I lied. I came out the stall with my eyes watery and red with my mascara running down my cheeks.

"Demi what is wrong? And don't lie to me!"

"Can we just go home? I'll explain later. Please?"

"Well at least tell me why your crying."

"I saw Sterling and Selena making out. Twice today and it just hurt because we just broke up! And I'm not over him. Yet."

"Ok go get in my car. I'll text Jake to drive your car home."

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta go do something before we leave. Just go get in the car."

"Ok."

Debby's POV:

Sterling was being a real jerk. I was going to give him a piece of my mind! He had my sister crying! I texted Jake.

The text: Hey com pick up Dem's car from the mall.

Y?

Jus do it!

Kk

I walked to the food court.

"Sterling can I talk to you alone?"

"Ok. Be back sweetie."

I almost barfed.

"What's up Deb?"

"Don't what's up Deb me! How could you make out with your d*mn girlfriend right in front of Demi?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Demi saw you making out with her! Twice! Do that on your own time! Gosh you're stupid!"

"Oh I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Yeah whatever! Oh I forgot something!"

"What?"

I poured his yogurt on him. And I stamped away. I got in the car and Demi was cleaning up her mascara.

"We can talk when get home."

We rode home in silence. Finally we got home and went inside.

"Hi mom!"

"Debby!" We hugged tightly.

"Hey grandma!" I hugged my grandmother tightly as well.

"Mom can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course! Just text your day okay hun?"

"Okay!" I texted my dad and ran upstairs with Demi. We changed into our pajamas, took our showers, and ate dinner. We were now sitting on Demi's bed eating ice cream.

"Ok start talking!" She told me the whole story.

"Wow. Just after the two weeks?"

"Yeah."

"Well we should get to bed."

"Yeah ok."

"Debby?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for having my back."

"That's what sisters are for!"

We hugged and said goodnight and we were asleep.

*The Next Morning*

Demi's POV:

I woke up, yawned, and stretched. Debby was still asleep. I went in the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I got a text on my phone from Miles. 'wht time do u want us 2 pick u guys up?' I replied saying '12:30' 'KK'. I woke up Debby and we showered and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good Morning mom! Morning Grandma!"

"Morning Dem! Morning Deb!"

"Mornin' ma" Debby groaned. She hated mornings. Then my dad walked in the door.

"Dad?"

"Dem! Deb! Good Morning All!"

I ran and hugged him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work dad?"

"Yeah but I have something to tell you guys!"

"We have something to tell you."

Me and Debby looked worry some at our parents. What was wrong?

"Jake come down here!"

Jake came down the stairs all sleepy and tired wondering what was going on.

"What?"

"Your father and I have been talking and discussing some things and we come to a very strong decision."

This couldn't be good. Gosh what was wrong?

"Your mother and I are-"

Oh crap what's happening?

"We're getting remarried!"

"AHHH! YAYAYYAYAYAY! OMG! SERIOUSLY?"

Me and Debby were screaming and hugging the exact same things.

"Yup!"

"AAHHHH! So Debby is moving back here with us?"

"Yeah her and your father are moving in!"

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYA WHOO HOO!"

I was overjoyed! My parents were getting remarried and Debby was moving back in with us! Jake was happy but he didn't show it but I could tell. Nothing could ruin this day! We group hugged and me and Debby went upstairs, did our hair , and got dressed. Today was the day that Debby was getting a tattoo and she was getting her nose pierced. Our mom was pretty cool with it just no butt tattoos and other places that are inappropriate. And no lip rings, eyebrow rings, tongue rings, or any other places.

Me and Debby waited a while and we heard Miley's car beep outside the door.

"Bye mom! We're leaving!"

"Have fun and remember what I said!"

"We will!"

Me and Debby shared friends. Actually my best friends were her best friends too. Truth is me and Debby are kind of like twins. When we were born we were supposed to be born as fraternal twins but Debby was born first and they had to wait 2 hours until I was ready to come out. So in a weird way we are fraternal twins.

"Hey Tay Tay! Hey Miles!"

"Hey Dem! Hey Deb!"

"Ready for a wild day Deb?"

"I'm ready!"

We drove up to the tattoo shop called 'Razr Ink' and walked in to see are tattoo artist, Liz,.

"Hey Dem,Miles,Tay!

"Hey Liz!"

"Came back for another?"

"No we're actually here for my sister Debby! Debby this is Liz, she gave all of us are tattoos!

"Nice to meet you Liz!"

"You too Deb! So your joining your crew with the waist tattoo?"

"Yup!" **A/N: lol I'm rhyming! Ok back to the story!**

"What you want?"

"I want angel wings with a moon on the left and a sun on the right."

"Huh? I don't get it."

"It stands for "Flying Day N Nite""

"Oh cool! You ready?"

"Tat me up!"

My phone rang the ringtone 'We'll Be A Dream' and I looked at the caller ID which read: Jake

"What Jake?"

"Sterling called you."

What the h*ll did he want?

"What did he want?"

"He asked if you wanted to hang with him and Selena at Sushi Rox."

"No! I don't! If he calls back tell him I'm very busy today!"

"Ok. Bye."

Ugh what does he want from me? Gosh! Does he want to make out with his girlfriend some more in front of me? I was snapped out of my thoughts when Miley said:

"Demi ready to go?"

"Oh I missed it! I'm so sorry!"

"Its ok you can watch me get my nose pierced!"

"Right! I won't miss that! Bye Liz!"

"Bye girls!"

After Deb got her nose pierced, we headed for the beach for some tanning. Once we changed we set up our umbrellas and laid our towels out.

"Isn't the sun great today?"

"Sure is!"

I was enjoying the sun when I felt a volleyball slap me in the face, causing it to waste my bottled water on me.

"Argh! Who in the h*ll did that to me?"

I heard some dudes laughing but I ignored it.

"We didn't Dem!"

Tay was always apologetic.

"Its ok. I'm fine."

I laid back down when I felt a shadow over me.

"Whoever you are your blocking my sun." I took my glasses off to see a boy in front of me.

"I wanted to apologize. For hitting you with the ball. I'm Joe anyway. And you are?"

"Its ok! And I'm Demi!"

He was so cute! Gosh I could have melted right there!

"So why don't we continue this conversation over some coffee?"

"Sure!"

"Here's my number. Call me sometime."

"Ok!"

"AAHHHH!"

The girls snapped me out of my daze.

"Omg! Dem! I can't believe it! He was so hot!"

"And your going on a date with him!"

"Guys its not a big deal!"

It was so a big deal! I couldn't wait!

**OOOH! Joe! Demi gotta date! Is she in love? I hoped you liked this chapter! Please review! And why does Sterling keep bothering Dem? HMMMM FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! Xoxo- Creative Starzz p.s. Where did I get that name Sushi Rox? Comment and tell me!**


	4. C4 I'm Innocent And I Need You Now

A Stemi Story

Demi's POV:

OMG! Am I really going on this date?

*On her Date With Joe*

"That really happened to you?"

"Yup!"

"Wow that's soo embarrassing!"

"I'm having an awesome time with you Demi!"

"Same here! Your life sounds so amazing!"

Sterling walked in. Its like he knew every place I went! I ignored him, though.

"So shall we hang out tomorrow again?"

"Sure. I had an awesome time!"

I started walking away when Joe pulled me back.

"Before you go…"

He leaned in to kiss me. I thought it'd be just a friendly goodbye kiss, but he wouldn't pull away. He kept deepening the kiss! I really wasn't ready for this yet. He grabbed my waist and pulled me in some more but I kept trying to pull away. This boy wouldn't let go! I started whimpering and finally I pushed him off.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not ready for this yet!"

I started walking out the coffee shop to my car when he came out following me.

"Listen! Nobody rejects me like that!"

"Well somebody needed too!"

He started walking toward me again. Oh gosh.

"Kiss me."

"No!"

"Kiss me!"

"No! Leave me alone!"

I started backing up but I guess I backed up into a fountain because I fell in some water. He started laughing at me. I was trying to get out when a hand extended in front of me.

"Need some help?"

It was Sterling. I grabbed his hand and he helped me out.

"Thanks. I should um go home."

"Why don't I drive you home?"

"What about your car?"

"I walked. Here I'll help you dry off."

"Thanks." Why was that the only thing I could think of?

"Listen about the other day. I'm sorry. I really am. That was very.. jerkish."

I laughed a little.

"Jerkish?"

"That's a plural version right?"

I laughed. He was so darn cute!

"Yeah I guess."

We got in the car and he turned on the radio. They said there was going to be a flood by where I lived.

"We could go to my house until the flood has settled down."

"Ok."

We got to his house and his parents weren't home but his little brother and sister were upstairs and the baby sitter was there.

"You can go now, Betsy I'm here."

"Bye Sterling."

"Thanks for letting me hang here."

"Hey that's what friends are for right?"

"Yeah..." That's what _friends _were for. I sighed. Suddenly I started crying. I was trying to hold in but I couldn't.

_ And I wonder if I cross your mind? For me it happens all the time._

"Demi? Demi what's wrong?"

"Sterling.. I –

_I just need you now._

The words couldn't come out of my mouth. My words were all choked up.

_And I don't know how I could do without you. I just need you now._

_I've lost all control and I need you now. _

_Guess I'd rather hurt then feel nothing at all. _

_Oh baby I need you now._

Next thing I know I was asleep in his arms. When I woke up he was still holding me tight.

_Waking up I see that everything is ok. The first time in my life and now its so great slowing down I look around and I am so amazed. I think about the little things that make life great I wouldn't change a thing about it. This is the best feeling._

I wanted to tell him so badly. But I couldn't.

"Sterling..?"

"Yeah?"

Tell him.

"I.."

Say it!

"I um…"

Do it you nervous freak show!

I blurted it out. It came out so fast and harsh.

"I STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU! There I said it!"

"What?"

"Forget it. I shouldn't have even said anything."

I started to walk out the door. But he stopped me.

"No Dem. Tell me."

"When we broke up, I never got over you. I never stopped… loving you. I didn't have the guts to say it. I was scared.. I guess."

And before I could say anything else he kissed me. Passionately. But there were sparks. Unlike with Joe I wanted to kiss him. The kiss was about to deepen more, but his sister and brother came downstairs screaming:

"Look Sterling's making out with Demi!"

We pulled away very quickly.

"I should go!"

And I ran out there as fast as possible. I drove home thinking about him. I hope he thought about me. I got home and Debby ran to me as soon as possible.

"Sooooo…. How'd it go?"

"He was a jerk."

"What?"

"He kissed me and I thought it was going to be a friendly goodbye kiss, but he tried to make out with me and I wasn't ready! So I was stepping back and I fell back into a fountain-

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I was fine. Then Sterling came and helped me out and since it flooded he took me to his house to dry off. And then I told him how I felt and then…."

"Then what?"

"We um…"

"WHAT?"

"We kissed!"

"OMG! So your back together?"

"I don't know."

That night I went to sleep in thoughts of Sterling. Did the kiss mean something? Or was it sympathy?

*The Next Day*

The kiss was freakin' sympathy! I knew it! I made a fool of myself right in front of Sterling. I don't know. Maybe I'm overreacting. I went to Sterling's house and to talk to him about it. I pulled in his driveway and walked up the steps and sighed. I knocked. Sterling's sister Genevieve answered the door.

"Hey G is Sterling there?"

"Yeah Demi c'mon in."

"Thanks!" I kissed her on the cheek and put my jacket down.

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs in his room! I think he's practicing on his guitar."

"Ok cool!"

I ran upstairs and walked down the hallway to Sterling's room. I stopped at his door, which was closed. I took a deep breath.

I could do it.

I can do this.

I opened the door and gasped!

I was speechless! I slammed the door, ran down the stairs, and walked out the door. I got in my car thinking how could he? He was just 17! I know this maybe normal for other teens but Sterling was different! When I got home I phoned the girls and Debby immediately.

"OMG! Guys you will not believe this! I almost didn't believe it myself!"

"What? What is it?"

They all said at the same time.

"So Sterling was making out with Selena-"

"Yeah?"

"On the bed."

"YEAH?"

"ALMOST YOU KNOW…..!"

"OH MY GOSH!"

"I hope there's protection!"

"Tay! That's besides the point!"

"Listen I'll call you guys later."

"Ok."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and laid horizontally thinking to myself. How could he? Did last night mean nothing to him?

I was definitely going to talk to him tomorrow!

**Heyyy guysss! I hope you liked this Chapter! Lots of drama! The beginning was a song fic I used "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum and "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne! I'm glad you guys like my story! Reviewww! I'll try to update faster!**


	5. C5 Comfort

A Stemi Story

Demi's POV:

*The Next Day*

I marched up to Sterling's house and I walked in the door (I knew where their spare key was) I was angry and raged! I walked in and Selena and Sterling were talking.

"Oh hi Demi!"

"Get out whore!"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

She looked at me then at Sterling.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok."

They kissed and she walked out.

"Demi what was that about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Sterling!"

"Do you wanna talk to me about something?"

"Um yes!"

"What's up?"

"You're a slut!"

"What?"

"I came here yesterday and walked in your room to see you and Selena 'socializing' on the bed!"

"Demi I-"

"What has she done too you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sterling you're a different person! And did you forget about the other night?"

"No I didn't!"

"Did that kiss mean nothing to you?"

"Demi, c'mon that kiss was just-"

"A sympathy kiss! You were feeling sorry for me! I don't want your d*mn sympathy! I poured my heart out to you and that is how you repay me? Forget Sterling! I don't want you in my life!"

"Demi-"

"No just shut up! Stay out of my life Sterling! Erase my number out of your phone, delete me as a friend on Face Book, unfollow me on Twitter! Just get rid of every memory of me because I'm gone!"

I started to stamped out of the door, he pulled me back but I yanked my arm away and ran to my car. I got home and pulled out a box of photos. They were all photos of me and Sterling. Tears fled from eyes onto the pictures. Our song came on the radio which was, "Kissin U" by Miranda Cosgrove. I cried even harder. How could he? Later, on me, Debby ,and the girls went for ice cream and decided to go for a walk. We were talking and laughing and they were really helping me get over Sterling. We were walking when we passed a club and we could see from the inside that some dude was on the couch he looked very drunk. Then I realized something.

"OMG! GUYS!"

"What Dem?"

"THAT GUY IS STERLING!"

We all screamed and ran inside to get Sterling. There were so many people there and they were in our way!

"Excuse me!"

"Please move!"

"Sterling! Oh my gosh Sterling!"

We dragged him out of the club and sat him down on a bench outside.

"Sterling! Sterling! Can you here me?"

"Heyyyyy!"

"Sterling are you alright?"

"Hahahahaha! Whats up?"

This dude was freakin' wasted!

"Guys we have to take him home!"

We drove Sterling to my house and took him upstairs. He looked like he was starting to get sick so we took him to the bathroom and of course, he started puking. When we thought he was through, we laid him on my bed and he we tried to start talking to him.

"Sterling what happened?"

"You're the girl. Haha. Your hair is all funny!"

"He's gone mad!"

"I love youuu! Hahaha! I love you Demi!" he started laughing like a five year old girl. What was wrong with him?

"Here Sterling, go to sleep."

"What?"

I put the covers over him and soon enough, he was asleep.

"Thanks guys. You can go home now. Me and Debby got him."

"Ok Demi good night."

"Night guys love ya."

We all hugged and Miles and Tay went home.

Hours later Sterling woke up with a headache.

"Owww my head hurts. Where am I?"

I got up from my desk and walked over to Sterling.

"Debby can you go downstairs and get me some pain medicine and an ice pack?"

"Sure! Be right back."

"Demi? What am I doing here? Why am I in your bed?"

"Hmmm. Let me think. Me and Debby and Miles and Tay were taking a walk and we passed a club and YOU were passed out on a couch. Then we brought you here and found out you were wasted. So, you puked a couple of times, and then I told you to go to sleep. Now here you are."

Debby came back upstairs with the medicine and the ice pack. I got a thermometer from off the top of my dresser and I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge by Sterling.

"Thanks Debby I got him."

"Ok. I'm gonna go downstairs and help Jake study some. If you need me just yell."

"Ok thanks."

Debby walked back downstairs and me and Sterling were left alone. I gave him some Advil and a glass of lemonade. I took the ice pack and placed it on his head. Then, I took his temperature.

"You've got a small fever. You should keep the ice pack on your head for awhile."

"Thanks. Can I crash here for tonight?"

"Sure. I'll set up the couch for you."

We went downstairs and I got some blankets for him on the couch. Everyone else in the house was asleep. Me and Sterling were downstairs on the couch talking and drinking lemonade.

"Demi thanks for letting me stay here."

"That's what friends are for right?"

"Yeah? Your not mad at me?"

I sighed. "No I'm not mad. I just want you to go back to being the old Sterling I know."

"So you don't want me out of your life?"

"No. I never want you out of my life. I was just mad. I'll be sure to apologize to Selena. I'm sorry."

"No, no. I'm sorry. Your being a way better friend that I'll ever be. I can't believe I got drunk."

"Yeah." I laughed. "You were saying some pretty crazy things!"

He laughed. "Like what?"

"Well, you kept giggling. And you kept saying 'haha'."

We both laughed.

"And um…" I laughed a little.

"What?" He laughed.

"You um said "

"What?"

"You um.. you said you loved me."

"Oh."

"But you were drunk so you really didn't mean anything you said."

"Yeah. I guess your right."

"I should.. uh.. get to bed."

I got up to leave.

"Hey Dem?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking care of me."

"Oh it was no big deal."

"Yeah it was. I mean you were mad at me, I betrayed you, but you still took care of me. Come here Dem. I really want to talk to you."

"Really? At-" I looked at my watch. "At 2 in the morning?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Ok."

I laid next to him.

"What do you want to talk about?"

He sat up.

"Us."

"What about us?"

"What are we? Are we friends?"

"Yeah close friends. You're my BGF."

"Your what?"

"Best Guy Friend!"

I laughed and playfully hit him.

"Duh!"

"Demi. I miss you."

"Um I miss you too. I guess."

"No I mean… I miss… us."

"Oh. I mean it's a little late for that. Right? I mean you have a girlfriend."

"Yeah I know. I just mean… I wish I could kiss you one more time. One last time."

I sighed. "Yeah me too."

Sterling leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back but then a thought reached my head. I pulled away.

"Sterling. Friends don't do these things."

"Yeah I know but-"

"But when I poured my heart out to you… It seemed like it didn't phase you. I mean the next day you were in bed with Selena. But when you tell me… everything is ok?"

He sighed.

"I mean we've kissed twice. Do these kisses mean anything? If they don't, what are we doing?"

"We're trying to get over each other."

"And you think this is helping?"

"I think we can make it help."

We kissed the rest of the night. I don't even know when we went to sleep. I just know that there was this important question in my head.

Were me and Sterling falling in love? Or was it a teen phase?

**Ooh! Cliffy! I hope you liked this chapter! I try to update as much as I can! Reviewwww! Xoxo- Creative Starzz**


	6. C6 I'm in Trouble

A Stemi Story

Demi's POV:

Were me and Sterling falling in love? Or was it a teen phase? These were the two question that haunted me. Anyway the next day when I got up my parents were already gone to work and my grandmother had went to have tea with her friends. She must have put another blanket on me and Sterling because I didn't put this blanket on last night. I'm surprised she wasn't shocked to see me and Sterling sleeping on the couch together. I fixed myself some coffee and I realized me and Sterling were the only ones in the house. I forgot Debby had to take Jake to his dentist appointment. I woke up Sterling.

"Sterling? Sterling wake up."

I shook him a few times.

"Sterling get up."

He finally woke up.

He yawned.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Morning Demi."

"Breakfast?"

"Nah I'll go eat at home. My parents are probably getting worried."

"Ok."

He kissed me.

"Bye Demi."

"Bye."

I grabbed my coat and decided to go to starbucks. Once I got their I saw Selena at a table and I decided to go over and apologize.

"Hey Selena."

"Um hey?"

"May I sit?"

"Why?"

"I just want to apologize for yesterday. I'm sorry I was just mad."

"Yeah whatever."

"Um yeah. I thought I'd let you know um… Sterling got drunk yesterday night and-"

"Good!"

"Good?"

"Yeah yesterday he was depressed and I told him to go have some fun. And he followed my advice!"

"How was he going to get home? If we wouldn't have been there he could have been passed out for hours! You're a b*tch!"

"I don't care what you call me. Just stay away from Sterling!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Listen whore stay away from my boyfriend or things we'll get ugly! You get me?"

"Well a little to late! I kissed him. 5 times! To be exact!"

"Stay away from boyfriend you little b*tch."

Sterling walked in.

"Hey guys! What are we talking about?"

"Sterling Selena got you drunk."

"Why would I do that?"

"Demi c'mon she wouldn't do that."

"Yes she would!"

"Demi stop lying!"

"Forget it! If you want to stay with this whore go ahead!"

I walked away. It was official I was out of his life. For good.

*Weeks Later*

Its been weeks and I haven't talked to Sterling since the incident at StarBucks.

He called. I didn't answer. He texted. I didn't reply. He saw me. I didn't speak I didn't talk to him at all. Summer break was almost over and my parents had already gotten married. The doorbell rang and Jake answered. I heard someone burst through my door. It was Sterling.

"Ok what's up?"

I just ignored him.

"Why haven't you talked to me?"

I still ignored him. Instead I put my ipod in. He yanked the headphones out my ear.

"WHAT?"

"Why have you been acting so b*tchy lately?"

"I've been acting b*tchy? What about you? You haven't talked to me either!"

"Why don't we talk now?"

"Your slutty girlfriend told me to stay out of your life!"

"What?"

"Why don't you just go? And leave me alone!"

"Demi before I go I need some advice."

"What do you want?"

"I have to tell you something important."

"What is it?"

"Selena's pregnant."

"So?"

"And I'm the father."

**Sorry! I know this is a really really short chapter but I wanted to get it out of the way because its an unimportant chapter! I would like to thank 'HeyIt'sME2610' for commenting on all my chapters! You rock for that! Peace! Next Chapter might be awhile! Xoxo- Creative Starzz**


	7. C7 Problems

A Stemi Story

Demi's POV:

My mouth opened wide. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to show my disappointment in him, so I simply said:

"Good luck with that."

"What?"

"I said 'Good Luck'"

"Demi I need you to be serious."

He could tell I wasn't serious, so I was ready to give him a lecture.

"Sterling. I know you probably don't want a lecture from me-"

"No. I need all the lectures I can get."

"Ok then. Sterling have a seat."

He sat on my desk chair and I sat on my bed.

"Listen. I am VERY disappointed in you. Your only 17 and you got someone pregnant. Sterling don't you realized that girl has changed you completely? I have a question for you. Why'd you do it?"

"I don't know. I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Oh I know you weren't thinking! You picked some whore ,slutty ,b*tchy girlfriend that got you in some trouble."

"I know that. Now. I'm gonna break up with her."

I sighed.

"No. You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because she's having YOUR child. And you have to be a responsible father."

He sighed. "Ok I guess. Thanks Demi."

"Yeah." He pulled me into a hug.

"But I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want to interfere with you and your baby."

"But Demi-"

"Its for the best." I hugged him and kissed him lightly.

"Goodbye Sterling."

"Demi please!"

"I hate for it to be this way."

I walked out leaving him in confusion. I decided to go for a walk. I was walking when I saw Selena blabbing on the phone when I heard something interesting.

"Of course it's not his baby! I only told him that so he could spend more time with me and forget all about the hideous Demi girl!"

Oh no she didn't! I walked right up to her and snatched her phone on the ground.

"Demi what the h*ll are you doing?"

"How could you lie to Sterling and say that baby was his?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm his friend and I have to protect him from b*tches like you!"

"Whatever just stay out of it!"

"No! I'll be sure to tell Sterling all about it!"

"You better not!"

"Watch me!"

I walked away angrily. I walked back to my house and assumed Sterling was still here. I marched upstairs burst open through my door and screamed.

"AAHH! DEBBY WHAT H*LL ARE YOU DOING?"

"We were just..- I was just ..- Comforting!"

"YEAH THAT'S SOME COMFORT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!"

She walked out of my room as fast as she could.

"Sterling all I want to tell you is Selena lied. Your not the father of her baby. Someone else is."

"Really? Thanks Demi!"

"Yeah? NOW GET THE H*LL OUT MY HOUSE!"

"Dem it was just-"

"GET OUT!"

I couldn't believe my eyes! I came back ready to give Sterling some good news and I come back to find Debby and Sterling making out? I wanted to get that vision out of my head for good! Everything in my life was going downhill fast. I couldn't take it anymore! I pulled out the letter I got from a school in Florida called Denwood Academy. I could go there on a scholarship. I wrote them back saying I was interested and I left the letter on my desk. I fell on my bed wondering "What was going on with my life?"

Sterling's POV:

I was stupid. Officially. I called Selena and broke up with her. Lame, I know. I can't believe I made out with Debby! I don't know what I was thinking. I was walking in the park and all these thoughts were running through my head. Finally, I went home and sat on the couch. Genevieve walked down the stairs and came and sat on my lap.

"Hey G!"

"Hey Sterling!"

She hugged me tightly.

"You look upset."

Nothing gets by her.

"Yeah I'm just kind of depressed, G."

"Tell me about it!"

"I don't know if you'll understand G."

"Sure I will! Is it about Demi?"

"Um.. yeah. How did you know?"

"I know you. Your always thinking about her when your depressed. Did you break up with that Selena girl? I didn't really like her."

I laughed weakly.

"Yeah G, I broke up with her."

"Good. I liked it when you were dating Demi."

"Why?"

"Because you always came home happy. And Demi treated me like I was her baby sister. Plus Demi never called me a brat."

"Selena called you a brat?"

"Yeah. But that's besides the point. You love Demi and you know it. Even I know it."

"I do?"

"Well uh duh! Boys are clueless."

"Yeah I guess right now I am kind of clueless."

"Kind of? And another reason I like Demi is-"

"Is what?"

"She never tried to have sex with my brother."

"G how do you know about that?"

"I know things. Now, go tell Demi you love her."

"Right."

"And Sterling?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss her tonight."

"Yeah thanks G you're the best little sister ever."

"Yeah I know! Now go!"

"Ok!"

I just got advice from my 9 year old sister who knows about sex. Wow. I know who to go to when I'm depressed.

I walked to Demi's house and rang the doorbell. Her parents answered the door.

"Sterling?"

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Lovato is Demi here?"

"Um yeah she's upstairs in her room."

I walked up the stairs and opened the door slightly to see Demi packing. What for?

"Hey Demi. What you doing?"

"Packing."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm moving to Florida with my aunt so when school starts I'm going to boarding school."

"What? You're moving to Florida?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like everything in my life is wrong. And I want new beginnings."

"What about your friends?"

"We're going to keep in touch."

"Well what about us?"

'Us?"

"Yeah I mean I broke up with Selena."

"Good for you. How about I turn my back and go some where and then you and Debby can start making out."

Now I feel really stupid.

"Demi you know that didn't mean anything!"

"Well whatever I've already made my decision."

"I have something to tell you Demi."

"What?"

**Ok people sorry it took me awhile! But here is Chapter 7 and yes I got sushi rox from zoey101! Congrats people! I hope you like this , I am starting two new fanfics. One about Zoey101 and a Delena one. Delena and Mola (Lola and Michael) one of my fave pairings (other than Quogan and Choey) yeah but I'll stop talking peace! Xoxo- Creative Starzz**


	8. C8 Slip Of The Tongue

A Stemi Story

Sterling's POV:

"What?"

"I um… When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow. Is that all you want?"

"No. Demi I…-"

"Before you finish that sentence. I will listen to anything as long as it has nothing to do with love or romance."

There goes my plan down the toilet.

"I'm going to miss you… a lot."

"I'll miss you too. So is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Um yeah that was all."

"Ok well I gotta pack some more see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

I started to walk out the door.

"Sterling?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go to get some ice cream and take a walk in the park?"

"Sure."

"Cool I'll get my purse and meet you downstairs."

"Ok."

Maybe I'll get a chance to talk to her.

Demi's POV:

I put two more shirts in my suitcase and headed downstairs. Sterling was sitting on the couch waiting for me. And I still wasn't talking to Debby ever since earlier.

"Dem please talk to me."

"No."

"Dem please!"

"No!"

"Dem it was just comforting!"

"When you comfort, you hug people tight and say things like 'it'll be ok' and 'its alright, I understand' you don't start making out with the person. Especially your sister's ex!"

"Demi I'm sorry!"

"You can say you're sorry a million times but I still won't forgive you."

"Why do you care anyway? He obviously doesn't like you anymore and he's not your boyfriend! You're the one who came crying to me about him and his girlfriend being jealous and all!"

I gasped. I felt betrayed. How could she say that? Right in front of him?

"Demi I didn't mean to-"

"Just forget it! Never talk to me again!"

I stormed out of the door. Sterling came jogging behind me.

"Demi-"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"We need to talk about it!"

"No! Never bring it up!"

"Demi we have to talk about it!"

"Why do you want to talk about it so bad?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because I… I…!"

"You what?"

"I Love You!"

"You what?"

To Be Continued… On Chapter Nine.

**Sorry this chapter is so short! Its mostly a filler. I needed a chapter 8 that would be short, simple, and out of the way because chapters 9&10 will be filled with the most drama. Sorry for the cliffhangers! This is the last one! I promise! Xoxo- Creative Starzz**


	9. C9 Stupid In Love

A Stemi Story

Sterling's POV:

"You what?"

"Nothing."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Did you say you loved me?"

"No I said..."

Crap I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I said I owe you."

"Oh." The sad look on her face showed her disappointment. I should have just told her. You gutless little squirrel.

"Why do you owe me?"

"I owe you for being there for me even when you where mad at me. I owe you a lot."

"No charge."

"So you wanna go ahead and head over to coldstone?"

"Sure."

I paid for our ice cream and we went and sat on a park bench.

"Thanks for the ice cream."

"No problem."

"If you still want to talk about the incident with Debby-" She paused.

"We can talk." She finished.

"Um ok. Did you really cry over me?"

Demi's POV:

I am letting him ask me questions that I really don't want to answer. But I am leaving tomorrow so I guess this is the time to tell him everything.

I sighed. "Yeah I did. I was just so… heartbroken." This was harder than I thought.

"I was heartbroken that you got together with someone so quickly. Like our breakup didn't mean anything to you."

"It did mean something. I just didn't want to feel the pain of breakup."

"And another reason I cried a lot is because you made out with your girlfriend right in front of me. Like I didn't have feelings."

"Yeah that was very rude. I'm very sorry about that."

"Yeah it's ok."

"So about the Debby thing it didn't mean ANYTHING! Anything at all! Nothing like how you and I kiss."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Demi I have to tell you something."

"Yeah if you can catch me!"

"Huh?"

I started running around the park.

"I am so going to get you!"

"Yeah you wanna bet?"

"Let's bet it up!"

"Ok loser has to stand in the middle of the park, while the other sprays him with a water gun!"

"Or her!"

"Nah its going to be you!"

"Not if I get you!"

I started running and laughing while Sterling was chasing me. It was fun!

"Ok the base is the swing set!"

"I'll be there!"

I started running towards the swing set. I made it and Sterling finally caught up.

"You run like a 3 year old!"

"No fair you took track!"

"I won fair and square! Now go stand over there!"

I started squirting him with a water gun and his clothes were getting super wet.

"AGH! Demi! Isn't that enough?"

"Nope!" I laughed. I finished him off.

"Now you're done!"

"Wow I'm soaking wet!"

"No duh!"

"Dem give me hug?"

"No No No! You can't fool me with that trick!"

I started to run but he caught me.

"AHH!"

He picked me up and got me super wet. Then he spun me around.

"Ahh Sterling your getting me super wet!"

"I know!"

We stopped and I was wrapped in his arms. He leaned in and kissed me and then the sprinklers turned on.

"OMG! AHHH! MY HAIR!"

"HaHaHaHa! The sprinklers got you back!"

We got closer and closer and our lips seem to get closer and closer until I pulled away.

"No! I can't get close to you again!"

"Demi! Wait!"

I started running towards the park bench and I started crying. Sterling sat next to me.

"Demi why can't you get close to me again?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because..!"

"Because what?"

"Because I'll lose you again!"

I started walking away.

"Demi Demi Demi! Why would you lose me again?"

"Because I'll make some stupid mistake and you'll break up with me again!"

"No No No! It wasn't your fault! I just wanted some space!"

"Sterling I'm not stupid. If we keep getting back together you might want space again and I can't keep waiting around like a fool until you really love me!"

_Oh this is stupid. I'm not stupid. Don't talk to me like I'm stupid. I still love you. I just can't do this. I may be dumb but I'm not stupid._

_They're telling me let go he's not the one. _

_You're trying to tell me lies and I just don't know why._

_Tryna' make this work but you act like a jerk silly of me to keep holdin' on._

_No I'm not stupid in love._

"I just can't do that Sterling! Don't you know other guys will ask me out? What can I say? 'Oh I'm waiting for this boy to love me!'?"

"Demi I promise-"

"Last time you promised me something you broke up with me!" I sighed. "I just can't do it anymore!"

I walked away and went back home. I went back to packing up and started packing up some photos. They were mostly of me, Miley, and Taylor at the beach and us when we were 3 years old at preschool, and when on our first day of middle school and us as freshmen. I was definitely going to miss my besties. Then I came across photos of me and Debby on Christmas at age 8, Us at Six Flags at age 10, and also us by the Grand Canyon at age 12.

Even though I was mad at Debby I still wouldn't leave any photos of us behind after all she was my sister and I still loved her. There were photos of me, Debby, Taylor, and Miles. Our little clique. Then there were the photos of me and Sterling. Me and Sterling first met in kindergarten by the sandbox and we started hanging out. Everybody girl kindergarten thought I was popular because I had a "boyfriend".

And every guy thought Sterling was cool because he had a "girlfriend". Then there was the photo of us on our first Christmas together and us under the mistletoe there were so many pictures of us together. I packed those pictures as well. I finished packing and went to sleep. Tomorrow I was leaving.

*The Next Day*

My alarm clock went off at 7:30 sharp. I had to be at the airport by 9:00. I took a shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast. My dad was putting my bags in the car and my mom was sitting in the car waiting for me and Debby. I came downstairs and me and Debby got in the car. We got to the airport and I was waiting on my plane to be called.

"Honey, me and your dad are going to miss you dearly!"

"I'll miss you too mom."

I gave both my parents a giant hug and we waved goodbye.

"Dem, I know your probably still extremely mad at me but I am going to miss you so much!"

She put her arms out as if she wanted me to hug her. I sighed.

"I'm going to miss you too Deb." I hugged her tightly.

Then my friends walked up.

**Ok peeps! This isn't a cliffhanger! I just wanted to go ahead and make it to Chapter 10! SPOILER: It's a happy ending! So I am going to make a sequel to this story so no worries! After Chapter 10 I'm going to start on my Delena story. The sequel may be awhile because I have to come up with a plot but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Xoxo- Creative Starzz**


	10. C10 Happy Endings

A Stemi Story

Demi's POV:

"Dem, we are going to miss you sooo much!"

"What are we going to do without you?"

"Its going to be super boring at school without you!"

"I'll miss you too guys!"

We all group hugged tightly.

"Call us everyday!"

"Or text! And video chat!"

"I promise! I won't forget a day!"

We hugged again.

"Oh and don't make any new best friends!"

"Yeah we're irreplaceable!"

"I promise I won't!"

"Bye."

"Bye Dem!"

I sat on the bench waiting for them to call my plane, when Sterling walked up with some flowers.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Well, these are for you." He handed me the flowers.

"Thanks."

"Demi. Please don't go!"

"I have too."

"No please! Give me another chance!"

They said my plane was leaving in 20 minutes and I walked outside, followed by Sterling.

"Why should I give you another chance to break my heart again?"

"No that's not what I wanna do. I promise I won't ever break your heart again! Please believe me!"

"Why should I?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because I love you!"

"You what?"

"I love you Demi! I love you with all my heart! I will never break your heart again!"

They announced my plane would be leaving in 5 minutes.

"Sterling I gotta go!"

"Demi please! Please don't leave me!"

"Some things are just meant to be! I gotta go."

It started raining and I started walking off.

Sterling's POV:

I blew it. I really blew it. She was leaving and I couldn't stop her. There was nothing I could do now! I wish I could have realized that she was the one right in front of me all along. I was to blinded to see her. I lost my everything. I lost my true love. I watched what was Demi's plane fly off. It was over.

"Gosh! This is all my fault!"

I just stood there in the rain and let it storm on me. I deserved it. Then, someone started walking towards me. It was Demi.

"Some things are meant to be. Some aren't."

"I love you Dem."

"I love you too Sterling!"

We ran towards each other and started hugging tightly. We kissed. And we just stood there cuddling and kissing in the rain.

"I PROMISE with all my heart that I will never let you go. Ever." And that's the truth.

**AWWWWWW! Happy Endingss! Aren't rain scenes just the best? And don't worry its not the end! That's why I didn't put 'The End' because its not. There is going to be a sequel! But, sadly the sequel won't be up for awhile ****. I'm sorry! But I have to start working on my other stories. Hope you enjoyed this one, well I hope you are enjoying this one! Xoxo- Creative Starzz **


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys it's me Creative Starzz! I've been gone a longgg time but that's because my Microsoft Word on my laptop computer needs a new product key and a new plug **** I won't be able to update in a awhile but until then I'll try to post 3 prologues for my 3 new stories. One is Delena and a lot of other couples and the other one is Seddie. The last one is Moliver and Jalex (They're not brother and sister in my story). Anyway this was just a note to tell you I'm not gone. I won't be able to update for awhile sorry! **

**About my Channy/Stemi story: If I continue it, what should it be about? Post your ideas of what should happen!**

**iCarly: Eh, I was kind of disappointed about iStart A Fan War. But Dan apologized about the misleading promos! So we're cool! Anyway I can't wait til' the next episode!**

**-Creative Starzz**


	12. Author's Note2

**Hey guys! Long time no read! You get it? No? Okay. Anyway! I am going to start back writing again! Ok the reason i've been gone so long is because my Microsoft Word locked and the product key wasn't working! So i'm typing this on Google documents. So my stories that are coming up are: **

**Beautiful Mess (A Wizards of Waverly Place Story with David and Selena not Alex&Justin)**

**Ghost of You (A Hannah Montana and a Wizards of Waverly Place crossover with Delena and M&M not Jalex and Moliver but I do love Moliver!)**

**iFix The Future (An iCarly Seddie and Cibby Story)**

**Handle With Care (A Zoey 101 Story with Lola and Michael)**

**Roses are Red Violets Are Blue How Could You Forget Anniversary#2 (A Victorious Tori and Andre Story)**

**Teenagers (A Victorious Story with Multiple Pairings)**

**Bad Boys are Cool but Weird Guys Rule (A iCarly Story with Gibby and Carly)**

**Camping Is Only Fun With You (A Sonny with A Chance Story Sequel to Can't Be Without You)**

**And I think that's it but I will get started with these stories as soon as I can.**

**Questions:**

**1. The first story do you guy want a prologue because it's a pregnancy story but she already gave birth but do you want a prologue for how it all happened?**

** Seddie story do you want Cibby paired with Seddie (It will have small moments anyways though)**

**3. Do you like the titles so far?**

**The first story will probably be the first one that's posted. **


End file.
